the meeting of mew and celebi
by dsfreak01
Summary: this is how celebi meet my first of hopefully many stories please review and tell me how i can make it better
1. finding mew

When the two meet

_Mew: o YAY STORY TIME_

_Df01: wtf who keeps giving him sugar_

_Jirachi: no one we put it under lock and key_

_Ml54: grate first fw017 takes it and now you_

_Fw017: hay I sed it was cause you where cool_

_Df01: ok how did you 2 get in?_

_Fw017: I think mew was flying in and out of it so fast that he forgot to close it_

_Df01: by the way if there is no sugar then why is mew so hyper_

_Mew: no reason *scratching*_

_Df01: O_O mew you didn't do what I think you did * looks at mew's nose* :O what world Celebi think_

_Mew: 0_0 no please don't tell I will stop *runes and hides in corner*_

_Df01: ok….. Well maby we should back up a bit I think we got ahead of our self but first mew declaimer or I tell_

_Mew: ekkk dsfreak01 doesn't own Pokémon. Go to my happy place go to my happy place_

It was a calm day in the ilixial forest where the small green faire was enjoying some Cheri berry. " it is so calm here I wonder if anyone wants to play?" then Celebi flew from hear home. Wale she is looking she finds a small pick cat sitting by the lake crying. She goes up to the creature sit down beside him "what is rung" not hear her come up he jumps

"please don't sneak up on me like that"

"I am sorry may I ask you name and what is wrong" sed Celebi

"My n. is mew and I am sad a Pokémon named Landorus killed my entire species I was the only one to escape" mew sed still sobbing trying to talk

"O that is terrible do you need a place to stay?"

" its ok I don't need to burden you" sed the still crying mew

"o it isn't a burden come with me I'll show you the way"

Then they headed off to Celebi's hidden home they arrived at a rock covered in moss

"what are we doing hear" asked mew

"One minute" as Celebi quickly removed the moss to reveal a cozy home

"Come on in" "unfortunately I only have 1 bed so if you want it I can sleep on the couch"

Mew in total shock that this green fairy is just inviting him in and even giving him her bed

"Why are you doing this and who you are anyway I never caught you name"

"o that is because I completely forgot to tell you" "my name is Celebi protector of the forest"

'This is CELEBI I never thought I would meet her and she is inviting to help me ...' tears start to swell up in mews eyes he tries to wipe them away but Celebi notices and ses

"is something else wrong?" she sed kindly wanting to help the hurt cat

He didn't want Celebi to think he was weak but dint want to lie to her so he sed

"it is just I never thought a legendary would help me"

A bit puzzled does he think that a legendary wouldn't help?' she thought

"well of corse I would never let someone be sad or hurt If I can help it". Looking at the sun

"it is getting late we should get to bed do you want the bed or do you want the couch" me knowing that he would take the bed

"I'll take the couch and let you have the bed"

I was completely shocked he decided to give me the bed

"ok but if you ever want the bed let me know" He nodded then we went to bed. Not knowing what would come in the later days…

Mew : WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAD

Df01: how else where you supposed to meet Celebi

Mew: you could have made me run into hear

Ml54: you do plenty of that in my stories

Df01: I thought you went home

Ml54: no that was the other guy

Df01: o well please review and let me know what you think first chapter and will be working on the next one


	2. going to the hall

Going to the hall

Mew: YAY NEW CHAPTER

Df01: MEW

Mew : no I rilly had sugar this time *pulls out a pixy stick*

Df01: how the…

Jirachi: umm do I think him teleported in

Df01: for that Jirachi do the disclaimer

Jirachi: why me

Df01: because you didn't make it so he couldn't teleport in

Jirachi: the idiot dsfreak01 doesn't own Pokémon

Df01: hay it is too early for insults

As the sun was coming up he gets up and finds her new friend mew sleeping on the floor next to his bed she quietly get's up and floats in to the kitten to make some breakfast wale getting a pan Celebi accidently make a tower of pans collapse waking mew he comes in

"what is with all the commotion?" rubbing his eyes

"sorry dint mean to wake you. " still wondering why he was on her floor

"mew."

"what up?" tilting his head

"why where you on my floor when I got up?" trying to think of what he possibly was doing

"o I had a bad dream of my village getting attacked so I went in there hoping that it would stop and it actually worked!" with a smile on his face

"ha-ha normally that is Cresselia's job to stop bad dreams but I guess I can do it to." she sed with a smile on her face

"what would you like for breakfast mew?"

"do you have any gold gummies?"

"yep want some stew?" well I guess he is a physic type since he likes gold gummies he nodded

"ok I can make more If you need so don't be shy"

They both ate mew even had seconds and thirds and even fourths I don't know how long it was since his last meal so when he wanted more I had no trouble making him some more

"so are you the last of you kind mew?" I mentally slapped myself figuring out that I just brought up the thin that hurt him the most

"yes sadly no one else made it but me there leader and original" mew sed both with head held high but with small tears coming out of his eyes

"Well then if you are the original and the last of your kind then you might just could as a legendary Pokémon." at this mew's jaw dropped to the ground at the sound of becoming a legendary Pokémon.

"But what make you think they will accept me?" mew not wanting to be humiliated in front of her cause he had this felling in him and dint want to act stupid around hear.

"well we should at least try and if not then we can say we tried." trying to figure out what is up with him

"ok I guess we can try" as he nodded and then teleported to the hall of origin

"ok lets go in and find Arceus" sed Celebi

"aright let's move" still not wanting to face Arceus

They went to Arceus room but for some reason It was locked she never leaves hear room unless there is a meeting so she wrote a letter

_Arceus _

_I have a Pokémon that I think can be considered a legendary once you get this please find me so I can show and tell you why I think he should _

_Celeb I_

She then slid it under the door.

"so mew you want me to give you a tore wale we whate for Arceus" she sed with a smile on her face

"sure I would love to" the sed thank full that he had a bit more time before seeing him

So Celebi then walked thru the halls and showed mew where everything is.

"and this is my room I don't have a roommate yet so that is why I spent most of my time at the ilixial forest."

"well thanks for the tore a gene"

At that time a glow appeared in front of them it was Arceus

"so I saw that you have someone that you think might be a legendary" she was looking at mew and then shock ran across her face

"mew is that you?"

"hello agene Arceus"

"whaite you two know echother" Celebi asked with a confused look on her face

"of corse I mead mew to help me keep the Pokémon under control"

"so he is already a legendary?" asked the green fairy

"yes I am Celebi sorry for not telling you I was a legendary but one day I was overcome by an army of Pokémon and I felt like I had let Arceus down and dint want to show my face to him" he was looking down in shamefulness at himself width a frown on his face

Arceus looked at him baffled that he would think that he had let him down

"mew even I have trouble taking down an entire army I didn't expect you to be able or for you to even attempt to" he then lifts mews head and looks at him with a smile "now come on I am sure you are hungry after all this time let's get something to eat and you can catch up on what has happened"

They then headed to the mess hall it was leg way day and so they had a big Buffy of all sorts of stews soups and sandwiches the three got some food on a try then sat down at the far table so that they could talk in privacy then Celebi sed

"mew If you want me to leave so you can talk to Arceus it is ok" she then started to leave but then got pulled down by a pink arm it was mews slightly blushing "what is it mew"

"You have been so nice to me I figure it that you should know what happened to me as well"

"Ok it that is what you want"

"ok this is how it started for me…"

Df01: CLIFFHANGER

Mew: AWWWW come on I want to know what happened to me

Arceus: rilly I want to know what happened to him after all that time

Celebi: HURRY UP AND WRIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER

Df01: calm down I have already started the next one and Celebi

Celebi: what

Df01: since you where the worst you get to do the disclaimer next time

Celebi: grrrrrr

Df01: anyways review for faster upload please so Celebi doesn't get any madder O_O


	3. learning mews past

Mews start

Celebi: YAY NEXT CHAPTER NOW WE CAN LEARN MEWS PAST

Mew: I wonder what happened.

Arceus: the suspense is killing me

Df01: ok as soon as Celebi dose the disclaimer we can start

Mew/Arceus: HURRY CELEBI

Celebi: *grumbles* dsfreak01 does not own Pokémon

"ok this is how it started for me…" mew started as he starts to tear up with the returning memories

**FLASH BACK**

"_I was going to In to battle to help defend the hall from a army of attacking Pokémon I managed to get most of them but then a squadron managed to blind side me and take me down I had to use what little energy I had left to teleport me away to a safer area it was then I decide never to show my face to Arceus agene thinking I had filed him. I was able to use double team and start a small little town__" it was a peace full day in the mew village it had been about 200 years since the battle that he had lost "*YAWN* well another good day better get rested a lot of work to be done tomorrow" "not knowing what tomorrow would rilly bring" suddenly I was woken up by a scream I rush out the door "what is going on out hear" I had a concerted face then suddenly I was a brown creature on a cloud with crossed arms and a brown tail with red spots on it (Celebi: is that _Landorus that you where talking about when we first met mew : yes it is) _he was completely destroying our town I tried to take him down but every move I there at him he was able to just knock it away like it was nothing "have I become this weak from not training?" and sadly I like before he beat me down and I was forced to teleport away when I got the strength I went back but the town had been leveled and everyone ether gone or dead I couldn't believe they where peaceful they dint know how to fight and he just killed them. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"So then I teleported myself to a random location to be in solitude witch is where I met you Celebi"

Mew then started to cry his eyes out like a hydro canon

"O wow I never thought you past would be so tragic" Celebi sed giving him a hug this made him feel slightly better and at the same time blush from the hug

"Thank you for the support Cele" then blushing since he just gave her a nickname

"come on I think a good night's rest will make you feel a lot better" then Celebi got up helping mew up and they then headed toward Celebi's room

They got to the room which had 2 bed s 1 dresser and 1 bathroom

"Well I haven't slept hear in a while so I forgot with was mine so witch do you want mew?"

"It d-doesn't matter t-to me" still crying form the memories

"Would you like me to sleep next to you would that help" Celebi rilly trying to make mew feel better

"Maybe w-whenever I am close t-to you I seem to f-feel better." 'No one has ever tried to help me this much why am I getting this feeling when I am around hear'

Ok then they got in to the bed on the left and covered up mew then starts to blush he then barriers his head in the pillow to hide it

"Remember mew if you get scared just wake me up and ill help you ok" she sed smiling hoping that it would help him

"o-o-ok" mew sed with his head still in the pillow

They went to sleep it wasn't a peaceful night mew constantly woke up with night mares about what had happened and every time Celebi would calm him down and make him feel better than they would go back to sleep

The next morning mew wakes up and looks to see that Celebi's arm is draped over him he gently shakes her awake

"huu *yawn* mew something wrong" she looks and sees her arm across mew she quickly removes is turns and starts to blush from embarrassment I 'I must have fallen asleep whale calming mew down that must be It but I can't fight this strange feeling in me when I an near him'

"Uuuuu… sorry mew I don't know what happened" still turned away

"it is ok and you where right besides the night I feel a lot better today and a bit hungry shale we go and get some breakfast" trying to break the of what had just happened.

"You go on ahead mew I am going to take a quick shower before I go" I need some time to get myself under control

"Ok meet you there and thanks for everything that you have done so far" then he hugs Celebi this shocked her as he hadn't yet hugged him then she hugged back then took off to the bathroom

With Celebi

"Man what is going on I have this feeling that I don't know what it is do I like mew? Do I LOVE mew? If I do I don't want to make him hate me for liken him what do I do." She thought as she washed and rinsed hear self and as she is drying off "I guess I should see Mesprit to first see if I like/love him or not and then go from there" she then heads off to eat breakfast so she doesn't keep mew waiting

She went to the mess hall and then sat next to mew that was just about to finish eating

"Sorry I took so long"

"It ok I was planning on getting seconds anyways"

"Ok mew shale we go up and get some food or more food in your case" mew then nodded happily and went up with her to get more food.

"O yum they have golden pancake on a stick (a pancake wrapped around a sausage link and put on a corndog stick)" Celebi sed happily as she got 4 of them mew was shock at this and asked

"Got enof for you first helping"

"Actually maybe not" she then grabbed 2 more mew could not believe she could eat so much at once

They headed back to the table Arceus looking at the stack of food yelled to Celebi

"Its pancake on a stick day right?" she nodded as they continue to walk to the table

They finished eating then mew decide that he probably should go take a shower as well since he hasn't had one in 4 days.

Df01: well there you have it that is how Celebi and mew met

Mew: what there isn't going to be any more?

Celebi: o come on I don't want it to end

Df01: don't worry this is how you meet once I introduce some of the others then I will merge them all to gather and you will all be in one story: D

Mew: and how long will that be?

Df01: the more you ask the longer it will take anyways review and look out for my next story of…..

Mew: you are mean not even telling us who is next :(


End file.
